fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ylisse (country)
The Halidom of Ylisse (イーリス聖王国 Īrisu Seiōkoku lit. Holy Kingdom of Iris in the Japanese version) is a peaceful, tranquil nation that was ruled by Emmeryn, the Exalt (Holy King in the Japanese version). Profile Ylisse is led by their ruler, the Exalt. The first Exalt defeated the Fell Dragon thanks to the aid of the Holy Dragon, Naga. All Exalts since then have been descendants of this man and bear the Brand of the Exalt (also called the Mark of Naga) on their bodies, a symbol of the pact between Naga and the first Exalt. The citizens of Ylisse worship Naga as their god, and because of their disdain for fighting, only a minimal amount of soldiers defend the country. However, Ylisse does have an army of its own, mostly comprising Cavaliers, Mages, Clerics, Priests, and Pegasus Knights. History About 1000 years ago, the first Exalt of Ylisse vanquished the Fell Dragon Grima using the treasured blade Falchion and the Fire Emblem. During Ylisse's founding, the period known as "the Schism", the other countries of the world thought that Ylisse would be too powerful if it held both the Falchion and the completed Fire Emblem. The five gemstones in the Emblem were distributed to each nation, leaving the Falchion and the Fire Emblem with the white gemstone, Argent, in Ylisse's care. Approximately 15 years before the start of the story, Emmeryn, Chrom, and Lissa's father, the previous Exalt, waged a long war on Plegia due to their worship of the Fell Dragon, Grima. When the Ylissean army began to decline in number, the Exalt began to conscript common peasants, despite having little to no training. The lack of peasants to farm the land and feed the country caused the country to decline, and resulted in poverty and famine. Suddenly, the Exalt died, and Emmeryn inherited the Ylissean throne. Many feared that she would continue the war, but instead, she ended it and an uneasy peace was made between Ylisse and Plegia. Emmeryn immediately decreased the size of the army, resulting in less soldiers to patrol the country. While the Ylisseans eventually moved on from the war, the Plegians, led by Gangrel and still holding a grudge, began to harass Ylisse by sending groups of Plegians to raid the countryside, hoping to ignite the war again. Despite his attempts, Emmeryn did not wage an all out war, though Chrom and the Shepherds patrolled the land to stop Plegian incursions. After stopping a Plegian raid on Southtown, Chrom, Frederick, Lissa and the Avatar make their way to the Ylissean capital. On the way, a mysterious portal opens up and dumps undead soldiers, forcing them into a quick fight. They defeat the undead with the help of a mysterious man and arrive at the capital, where Chrom discusses the undead soldiers with Emmeryn, and are promptly called the Risen. On the way to Ferox to get aid, another group of Risen ambush them, but are quickly disposed of. When Chrom returns from Ferox, now with Khan Flavia's aid, quickly arrive at Themis, as Gangrel has kidnapped Maribelle and threatens to kill her if Emmeryn does not show up. When Emmeryn arrives, Gangrel demands the Fire Emblem in exchange for her life. Emmeryn refuses to let him have it, and Gangrel orders Aversa to kill Maribelle, but Ricken arrives and saves Maribelle. After disposing the Plegian soldiers in the vicinity, the Shepherds return to the capital, where Chrom and Lissa meet the mysterious man again. The mysterious man protects Chrom from several assassins, but loses his mask in the process and is revealed to be a woman. The mysterious woman tells Chrom to quickly protect Emmeryn, as assassins have been sent to kill her. After subduing the assassins, Chrom decides to move Emmeryn to a safer palace that none of the nations know about. However, when Emmeryn hears that the capital is being attacked, she goes back despite Chrom and Phila's protests, not wanting to cower while the people are suffering. This results in her being captured quickly by Gangrel's men. Chrom and the Shepherds, along with Basilio and Flavia, arrive in Plegia to free Emmeryn. Aversa summons a group of Risen Archers, which kill Phila and her squad, and Gangrel threatens to have the archers kill Emmeryn if Chrom does not give up the Fire Emblem. Emmeryn falls to her "death", shocking the rescue team, and Gangrel laughs out loud from it. Eventually, Chrom resolves to kill Gangrel, which he does in the Battle of the Border Wastes, though unbeknownst to him, Gangrel had survived the battle. Notable Locations *Ylisstol **West of Ylisstol *Southtown *The Northroad *Themis *Breakneck Pass *Mount Prism *The Farfort *Desert Oasis *Manor of Lost Souls Family Tree :See: Archanean-Ylissean Royal Lineage The genealogy of the exalts of the Halidom goes as far as the first exalt, with it's origins predating even further, to the time of Marth, who is known as the Hero-king. |U = }} |CR = |U= |LI = |U = }} |OW = |U= }} }} Known people from Ylisse *Emmeryn - The pacifistic Exalt of Ylisse and older sister of Chrom and Lissa (prior to Chapter 9). *Chrom - The just Ylissean prince, brother of Emmeryn and Lissa, captain of the Shepherds, and Exalt (after Chapter 11). *Lissa - The sprightly Ylissean princess and younger sister of Emmeryn and Chrom. *Frederick - The royal retainer for Emmeryn, Chrom, and Lissa and lieutenant of the Shepherds. *Sully - A brash, tomboyish Shepherd Cavalier deemed a "woman to end all men." (Potential queen) *Phila - The captain of the Ylissean Pegasus Knights and Emmeryn's bodyguard. *Vaike - A thick-headed Shepherd Fighter and Chrom's self-proclaimed rival. *Stahl - A well-meaning Shepherd Cavalier with a voracious appetite. *Miriel - A studious Shepherd Mage who wishes to research all that interests her. *Sumia - A clumsy but dedicated Shepherd Pegasus Knight. (Potential queen) *Kellam - A Shepherd Knight with a lack of presence in front of other people. *Donnel - A farmland-raised Villager who journeys with the Shepherds to make himself better. *Gaius - A Thief who will work for the right price, especially if it involves sugar. *Maribelle - A noblewoman Troubadour Shepherd who wishes to create equal rights for all citizens. (Potential queen) *Ricken - A young Shepherd Mage who desires to be treated like an adult rather than a child. *Cordelia - A prodigious Pegasus Knight with hidden feelings for a certain individual. *Libra - A War Monk whose appearance often causes people to mistake him for a woman. *Lucina - The future daughter of Chrom and princess of Ylisse. Notes *The descendant of the United Kingdom of Archanea formed by King Marth, Ylisse is made up of the territories belonging to the former countries of Archanea, Talys, and Pyrathi. *Ylisse is pronounced ee-LEASE. Category:Locations Category:Nations